Conventional vehicles, especially heavy-duty vehicles, have a considerable (frame) height on account of their conventional chassis and wheel suspension structure. For instance, conventional rigid axles need a lot of space in the area of the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, i.e. in the area of the vehicle center, resulting in considerable heights of the vehicle frame above ground on account of the long shock-absorbing travels that are typical of rigid axles, especially in the case of large wheel or tire diameters.
Likewise, conventional distributor shift means require a lot of space along the longitudinal vehicle axis, i.e., in the center of the vehicle, because universal joint shafts have to be guided up to the driven wheels. This results in considerable heights of the vehicle frame above the road surface when conventional distributor shift means are used.
Vehicles, in particular heavy-duty vehicles, which operate on sites or are to pass through entrances of workshops, as well as heavy-duty vehicles of that type which are to run on public roads and are to travel below bridges or through tunnels are subject to restrictions with respect to their overall height. This has the effect that an increase in the usable vehicle height, i.e., the height above the vehicle frame, can more or less only be achieved through a corresponding reduction of the vehicle frame height (above ground).